GanguRiku
by xxMatsuda
Summary: Crack Fic Matsuda is a high-schooler, Near is a king, Mello is his assistant, Light is a fairy, and L is a caveman with a butler. What could go wrong?


Author: This is a really random crack fic... In fact, I wrote this in 7th grade, so it's very childish. Haha.

* * *

**Gangu-Riku**

"Hurry up, Matsu!" His friends called.

"Er, sorry, I gotta go get my textbook from Ms. Misa!" Matsuda called, first waving apologetically to his friends, and then running as fast as he could to his science classroom.

Knowing Matsuda, he tripped after his first couple of steps. He wasn't the most confident person in the world, he was called "_Tsutanai Matsu_ (_Clumsy Matsu_)" for most of his school life. He was pretty regular too, black short hair, not too short, not too tall, he was… plain old Matsuda Touta.

"Nice going, Tsutanai Matsu." One of his classmates called as they walked by, laughing and pointing .

"Dang it…" He said as he got up, he then started to walk slowly, saving the rest of his dignity. He was walking down the hall, muttering to himself, the hall was empty, everyone else was heading home already.

"Huh? What's that?" He thought to himself, kneeling down in front of a tiny door in the middle of the hallway wall. It was about fifteen inches high, 10 inches wide. Curious as he was, Matsuda opened the door. Inside was something he had never seen before.

It was a vast, open field. Filled with flowers, rainbows, and other girly things. Matsuda always liked peaceful places like this, even though it was pretty girly. So, he tried to get in there… It didn't work. He could fit his arms, but he certainly would need his shoulders. He sighed and glanced around him, thinking that there would be an answer to his prayers.

"Hm? what's this?" He said out loud, crawling to a little glass table with a tiny bottle on it. It said "_Drink Me_."

"This is just like Alice in Wonderland… Hopefully, I'm not gonna turn into a little girl in a blue dress… That would so clash with my hair." He muttered, as he drank the small bottle in one big gulp. He noticed that he was growing smaller, after a while, he was short enough to go through the door.

"This better be worth it." He said. He walked through the little door cautiously.

"Huh? I've never seen you before!!" A light, but boyish voice said. Something flew in front of him, but it moved so fast, it was a blur.

"What? Who's there?" Matsuda yelped.

"Hello there, my name is Raito. Nice to meet you." A teenage boy said… But there was something different about him…

"You have wings!? Where am I?" Matsuda gasped as he looked at his surroundings, it was still the same old field that he saw..

"Of course I do! Everyone here is born with wings, I should be the one who's confused! You are in Gangu-Riku! I must bring you to the palace at once, King Near Nathaniel River the first and only, will want to see you at once!" Raito said, grabbing Matsuda's arm and dragging him.

Slowly, Matsuda could feel his feet lifting off the ground. For some reason, he wasn't scared of Raito dropping him, his grip was tight, pretty manly for a fairy/boy thing. Matsuda tried to look around harder, he noticed little unusual houses on the ground. They were all kinds of shapes, circles, squares, triangles, he even saw one shaped like an apple. He then noticed one that must've been the palace, for it was bigger than the rest, it was shaped like a robot. It was white, with red buldging eyes. Raito landed in the mouth of the robot, which was gaping open.

"We're here, oh wait, what's your name?" Raito said as he whipped around to face Matsuda.

"Matsuda. Matsuda Touta." He answered, he could see what Raito looked like now. He was the same height, and looked about the same age. He had short, light brown hair, with red eyes. The only thing that bothered Matsuda was that Raito was a bit too feminine looking for a boy... Er I mean Fairy.

"Okay, Matsuda, I think King Near Nathaniel River the-- I think you get it, is ready to see you now." Raito said, leading Matsuda to a huge door, covered in what looked like gold.

"Ah, so your name is Matsuda." He heard a childish voice, with a hint of a British accent.

"This is king Near." A blonde boy said, he was scowling, Matsuda guessed he didn't like his job.

"Ahem." King Near coughed, obviously wanting a proper introduction.

"Please excuse Mello, milord." A woman said, she entered the room wearing a coat, high heeled boots, and sunglasses. She was actually quite beautiful. "I am Wedy, and this is King Near Nathaniel River the First."

"Hmph, I hope he's the last." Mello muttered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't mock milord!! Respect his authoriteh!!" Wedy screamed, pointing a manicured finger at Mello.

"Attention: Wedy, take a chill pill." Mello muttered. Wedy was about to knee Mello in the face when King Near interrupted.

"Wedy, Mello, there is no need to bicker." King Near said, "Welcome to Gangu-Riku Matsuda." A tender smile formed across his youthful face.

King Near was wearing something entirely different than what Matsuda thought a King would wear. King Near just wore plain white pajamas, they were a little too big for him too. His hair was very white, and very curly too, he sat there twirling a strand with his finger. And on his head was a big, magnificent crown, he was sitting on his throne with one leg up, resting his hand on his knee.

"Now Matsuda, now that you are on my land, I here by command you to be my slave!!" King Near commanded, his tender smile turning into an evil smirk.

"W-what!?" Matsuda stuttered. Near seemed so nice, but not he was calling Matsuda his slave!?

"Yes, you will be the one who fetches me my toys. My land is called Gangu-Riku after all." Near explained.

"Gangu-Riku..." Matsuda said, " Toyland?! Who in the... Who names their kingdom Toyland!?"

"I did apparently..." Near said, scratching his head.

Terrified, Matsuda ran out of the place as fast as he could. When he looked behind him, something was blocking his view.

"WINGS?!" He screamed in horror, he pulled out the bottle from his pocket and read the label on the back.

"CAUTION: Side effects include growth of wings, mental problems, and occasional diarrhea." He read. "Aw, man!" He looked back once more, "And they're pink! Why Pink!" He yelled at the bottle.

"Oh great, now I'm going mental. Please, pleeeease, no diarrhea." Matsuda begged the heavens. He noticed a cliff and landed there.

"Flying is actually kind of tiring." He said, sitting on the edge.

"Why, hello there." A deep voice said behind him.

"Ack! Please, don't hut me!" Matsuda yelped.

"Oh don't worry; I am L, pleased to meet you." Am man said, he was tall and skinny, with thick, black, spiky hair. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and light blue denim pants. It wasn't exactly the most colorful wardrobe Matsuda had ever seen.

"Um... Likewise? I-I'm Matsuda" Matsuda said, he wasn't sensing any bad vibes from L.

"I live in right there, why don't you come in? It's quite chilly out here." L said, he smiled, and began walking towards a large cave.

"Uh... Yeah." Matsuda said, he noticed that it was pretty chilly outside, so he followed L.

"Welcome, Watari, brings us some tea if you will." L said as they entered the cave.

It didn't look much from the outside, but once they walked inside, it looked as if Matsuda had walked into a massive mansion.

"...Whoa." Matsuda whispered, gawking all around the mansion.

"Here you go." An old man said, as he came up to them, he was holding a tray with two cups of tea on top.

"T-thank you.' Matsuda said, taking a cup of tea from the tray.

"You're very welcome... Now Matsuda, How would you like to my--"

"NOOO! I WILL NOT BE YOUR SLAVE!" Matsuda snapped, running out of the cave entrance, tea cup still in hand.

"I was about to say 'assistant', but I don't that that's a good idea.." L said calmly, sipping his tea.

Matsuda was flying as fast as he could towards the field of flowers when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Oh Matsuda"

It was King Near, who was riding on Mello's back. Which made Matsuda pause for a moment, because King Near had his own wings. Raito was flying as well; Wedy was on a motorcycle...

"**NO I DON'T WANT TO BE A FAIRY SLAVE!!**" Matsuda screamed on the top of his lungs.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Hm? Matsuda, is something bothering you?" Ms. Misa asked him, looking rather worried than mad.

"Um.. I just have one question." Matsuda said, wiping off the drool off his mouth.

"Of course, ask away." Ms. Misa said with a smile.

"Is there... such a place called Gangu-Riku?" Matsuda asked.

"Why yes, yes there is." Someone said, whoever he was, he sounded familiar.

Matsuda looked at his lab partner and his eyes filled with absolute horror.

It was King Near Nathaniel River... The First and Only.


End file.
